


The Start of a New Home

by Blue_Link13



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Original House - White Bunnies (FE3H)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Link13/pseuds/Blue_Link13
Summary: Just before the start of the school year, Professor Byleth comes to Ashe and Lysithea to offer them a spot in the new house of Garreg Mach Monastery
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 13





	The Start of a New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart https://twitter.com/tinypaperstar/status/1302555646991179778 by tinypaperstar, and a healthy push from other friends. It's my first time writing for the game, so hopefully I didn't screw the characetrs a lot

Ashe sat in the Dining Hall, with Lysithea by his side and Professor Byleth in front of them.

“Are you serious Professor? Because I don’t believe I am the right person for what you are asking me”  
Becuase Byleth wasn’t asking for a simple errand, in fact, since Catherine was chosen by Seteth to take over the Blue Lions just before the year was about to start, Lady Rhea, insisted she saw something in the silent mercenary and decided to open a new house for him to teach.

“I do. I’ve been checking in all of you, and I think a lot of you have tons of potential, you are just lacking practice because you weren’t high born and able to hone it since childhood, and I think together you can become a force to be reckoned with”

“But… for me to lead it? Why? I’m sure there are better options”

“Maybe, but I think you have the potential to become a great leader. You are kind, trusting and easy to trust, but when I see you practice fighting, I notice that you also are not as naive as you seem, that you won’t let you get carried away by someone else and will stand your ground if need be, if you learn to. Of course you have weaknesses, but that’s why I want Lysithea to help you”

It is at that that the girl with lavander hair lowers her cup of tea and turns to the professor, eyes wide in surprise.

“She’s strongheaded, driven, and the smartest person I’ve seen in the student body. She knows things that you don’t, that let her cover your weakpoints in leadership. Where you can get to know a person’s soul, she can help you learn their body, what they are good at, and knowing your people is the basis of good leadership”

The pair of students looks at each other for a bit, taking in the words of their teacher, and Lysithea breaks their silence first, with a grin.

“I’ll do it. I want to prove to everyone that I am capable despite my age, and while I like Claude, I know if I follow Professor Byleth I’ll be able to shine better, so what do you say Ashe?”

After a moment of consideration he answers

“I… will also do it. But Lysithea, I don’t want you to be my right hand. I think that we should lead together. I still don’t think I am up to the task, but I also think that together will be capable of it. Do you think we could be co-leaders Teacher?”

At that Byleth gives them a smile, almost as if he was expecting the result, and Ashe and Lysithea smile at each other, ready to take on the world together.

“So Professor, do you know what our new house will be called?”

Byleth’s smile sudenly turns into a small grin

“Welcome to the White Bunnies”

Ashe looks at them surprised, but breaks into laugther the second Lysithea starts complaining about the name. After both calm down and she playfully hits him on the arm in protest, Ashe starts thinking that all will turn out well.


End file.
